


my stupid brain

by ladeedadaday



Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [9]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Lex has a nightmare about her time in Hatchetfield. Luckily, she's got her family there.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690
Kudos: 9





	my stupid brain

"NO!" She screams, her throat raw and hurting. Her mother was drunk again, smashing beer bottles against the wall, yelling at Lex for not paying the rent her mom was supposed to pay. Lex had just spent all her money on a ukulele for Hannah to play, since she always heard her singing to herself. "Momma, _please_!" She begs, clutching the back of her head, which her mom had just slammed against the walls of the trailer. Her mother rolls her eyes, lighting her cigarette. Lex's eyes widen. She knows what's going to happen. It's happened again and again and again; it never stops. But if it wasn't her, it'd be Hannah, and she'd never let that happen. Her mother shoves her against the wall roughly, pulling down the collar of her shirt. She presses the cigarette right onto her collarbone. " _Stop it_!" Her voice breaks.

Pamela latches her hand onto Lex's wrist, strong enough to bruise. She got right up in her face and yelled, "You're a liar, you fucking slut! I need money for rent. And that's your job, to pay the rent. But since you went and fucking spent it all on God knows what, I don't have it!" Lex can smell the alcohol on her mother's breath. She slaps her across her face. It stings, but that's not what she cares about. What she cares about is that she can see her little sister tearing up, scared of how her mother, who is supposed to be taking care of her. Hannah hates seeing Lex hurt and her mom knows that. 

"Momma, please, I told you I can get the money tomorrow, I know a guy, and tomorrow's payday, so I can--" Her mother kicks her in the stomach before she can finish. Once she's kneeling over, face contorted into a grimace, her mom breaks a beer bottle over her head. It's full of liquid. It drips down her face, mixing with the blood from her cuts. She looks up with pleading eyes, begging, "Please... I can get you the money, I promise, just stop it." 

The anger in her mother's face disappears. She softens, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her shaking, sobbing daughter. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me!" A much deeper, scratchier voice takes over. " _I do. ME! HAHAHA!_ " Her "mother" has spikes spurting from her back. " _Now, where is she? The girl?_ " Hannah. 

She's poking her head out from the kitchen, crying softly. "No, please, don't touch her, don't hurt her. She can't take it, I can, hurt me instead, please, just not my sister!" Lex cries. "I'll do anything, just do not hurt my sister." The creature turns around and grins, showing off it's hundreds of teeth. It wraps a hand around her neck, pressing her to the wall. Leaving her there, choking, it rounds on Hannah. The poor girl looks so terrified, Lex wants to scoop her up and tell her everything's going to be okay. "Hannah... I'm so sorry..." 

Lex doesn't want to look, so she squeezes her eyes shut. It doesn't help. She's hearing Hannah screaming and begging for her life. And she can't do anything about it. She's dying, too. It just doesn't feel like it matters. It's only important that Hannah doesn't die. Her sister. The child she raised from birth because of her fucking mother. Hannah stops making any noise. The world goes black. It's gone. She's dead. 

Ethan is shaking Lex, desperately. "Baby, please, wake up! You have to be okay." She opens her eyes. She wipes at them, realizing she's crying. "Babe, oh my God, what happened to you?" She doesn't say anything, just curls into his chest and continues sobbing. "Oh, love... You had a nightmare, didn't you?" She nods. "Yeah... you were screaming for help and it woke me up. Was your mom hurting you?" 

"Mhm. And then... she turned into this... monster thing and killed Hannah right infront of me. And then I died and woke up here." Ethan squeezes her tightly, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. "It's so stupid, I'm sorry..." She pushes him off her, flopping back down and hiding under the blanket. He reaches for her hand, which she gives him.

"Baby girl, I want you to sit up right now. Ignoring it is not going to help. So you're going to talk to me, got it?" She sat up right away. His tone had never been hard this way before. At least not to her. She nods, and his expression softens. He smiles. "Thank you. Lexie, would it make you feel better if we had Hannah come in here? Just so you, like, logically, know that she's still alive?" Lex nods, frantically. "Okay. I'll be right back, babe." He leaves quickly, and returns, carrying Hannah on his back. Hannah waves to Lex, yawning. "Alright, so, Lex, wanna tell Banana what happened?" 

She nods, sighing. "I had a... pretty bad nightmare. It's okay now, though. But I just needed to see you to make sure you're okay." Hannah smiles, understandingly. Lex leans against the headboard, feeling herself tear up again. "I love you guys. You're amazing, and I can't imagine how I'd go on without you.

Ethan wraps his arm around Lex's waist and Hannah's shoulders. "I love you both, too. My girls. I'm so proud of how far we've all come. I love you." He kisses Lex's cheek and ruffles Hannah's hair. 

And her world goes black again. But she's not dead, just finally getting a good night's sleep, feeling safe. 


End file.
